Numerous devices used to indicate the location and/or the existence of otherwise visually imperceptible or obscured objects are known in the prior art. Such prior art devices are oftentimes specifically intended for a particular use rather than universal application. Thus numerous markers or devices of various construction and capabilities exist on the marketplace.
In recent years the invention of retro-reflective material which is readily available commercially, has resulted in new designs and construction to achieve improved performance of markers and thus provide increased safety as intended but not always achieved with the prior art devices. As a result of more reliable reflective mechanisms being available, the construction of markers and other safety devices may be more simple and more universal and adaptable for increased use in a wider variety of applications.
The present invention is of this nature, i.e. relatively simple in construction, with broad application to various situations, and it provides reliable reflectivity to insure greater safety to both the observer and user of the invention.